Filling the Gap
by koga123
Summary: I trusted him, believed in him, and understood him. I know he killed me, but those feelings never left. There was always a hole where he would be. Joshua/Neku
1. Please don't leave

**Hi everyone! This is my first TWEWY FanFic, so tell me how you like it. I promise that it will get longer and better. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the game. It all belongs to Square Enix.**

**XxxXxxX**

I trusted him, believed in him, and understood him. I know he killed me, but those feelings never left. There was always a whole where he would be. I think he has one too.

_Ch. 1- Please, don't leave…_

I saw him in the beginning. I knew he existed, but I just ignored him. He was just another person out to hurt me. At least, that's what I thought. When I was confused, he helped me. When I was frustrated, he would listen. He was actually a very nice guy. While in the game, he would try to make us slack off, but we never did. The only thing was that he kept things from me.

"Neku, are you okay?" I heard him ask. I was sitting down, head down. "Neku?" He asked again. I turned my attention to him. It was raining a bit, but the sun was starting to come out.

"What do you want, Joshua?" I asked. As usual, he had his phone out. It looked like he was texting someone. Mr. H? Nah, I don't think he even could text…

"I have a surprise for you." He said, grinning. "But first, you have to come with me." What was he thinking?

"Where?" That was all I could think of. "What surprise?" To be truthful, I wanted to know. I'm not too sure why though…

"It's a surprise, just come on!" He put his phone up and gave me his hand. I took it, the crazy person I am…

He dragged me all over Shibuya. Where was he taking me, was he lost? "Here we are!" He said. We were in Udagawa under the CAT moral before I knew it.

"Why are we here?" I was a little tense being here with Joshua. I mean this is where he killed me…

"Why else would we be here?" He asked. Why else? What was he gonna do? "I'm going to help you remember." Remember what?

It all came back to me in a flash, those painful memories of my death. Of what he and Minamimoto were doing, of that gun pointed at me, and the trigger being pulled by him. Tears came to my eyes in the remembrance of that and of the fact that we were such good friends. Or were we?

Those thoughts gave me a new outlook on Joshua. What if we weren't friends? What if this is all just part of his master plan to erase me for good?

More of those memories came. The time we first met at Udagawa. He said "hello, Neku." How did he know my name from the start? He was watching me! He stalked me everywhere. Looking at him, confused, he walked away. The next time I would see him, was when he killed me. He chased after Minamimoto and I was in the crossfire. When he left, Joshua pointed the gun at me and smiled as he pulled the trigger. Then it was black. "See you later, Neku…"

"Why did you take me here? I demand an answer!" Why? He already told me. I want more. "Why were you watching me? Why did you kill me? Why Josh… Why?" Crying wasn't me, but I still did it often. Tears fell heavier off my face. I wanted to know so much, but he won't tell me.

"Neku, Neku, calm down. I'll explain everything." He calmly said. How? How can you? You don't even know what I need… He sat down on the wet concrete. I followed his example and sat down next to him. "I took you here so you could ask me things and get answers. This, to me, is a place of answers." He started. "I was watching you because you were differe-"

"Shut up! I know I was different and weird!" I spat at him.

"No, no. I wasn't thinking like that. You were special. You have the power to use every pin, Neku. I watched you for that reason." He explained. That calmed me down. He went on to the next question. "I cannot answer why I killed you to your liking… I killed you because I needed you. You were the one that was going to help me." Help him? How? He stopped there and stood up. "I take it that you have no more questions, so I will be leaving." He began to walk off.

I ran up to him and hugged his arm. "I'm sorry, Joshua. I'm sorry I was so rough on you…" What was wrong with me? In a way, I liked it having him next to me. The warmth was soothing…

"What is with this sudden change in personality? Neku?" he looked at me, helplessly clinging to his arm.

"Please, don't leave…"

**XxxXxxX**

**So, how did you like it? Good so far? I hope so. when its 1:30 in the morning, your writing skills seem to go bad. So if there are any mistakes, please inform me. Also. I will not add another chapter unless I know if I should continue it. Please reveiw if you want another chapter.**


	2. Another Week

**Well, thank you for all the replies so far! (Yes… that is a lot to me.) Well, anyway… I'll try my best to keep this one going for as long as I can. I'll also work on Josh's personality more too. (In ch. 1, his attitude didn't go with what I was planning to do, so I messed with it a bit.) Anyway… on to ch. 2!**

**XxxXxxX**

_Ch. 2- another week_

"What is it, Neku? You need me?" He asked.

I quickly pulled away and turned from him. "Nothings wrong. I'm fine." I replied, wiping off my tears. Today has been rough… I just need to go home.

Joshua looked disappointed in a way, but continued on after a quick "Good bye."

I stood there for a while, staring at the moral. I haven't done this since I started the reaper's game. I used to do it all the time though. Even though I saw a few people I knew, they couldn't see me at all. Talking to them wasn't an option…

I stood there for a while before finally making my way home. It was only 9:00, but I was tired. I lie down and fall fast asleep, wishing for today to end.

I woke up real early the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I lazily answered it. "Hello?" I asked, half asleep.

"Neku, what are you doing asleep at this time? I mean, its 7 already…" He asked.

"Josh, how can you be awake so early?" I got up and looked outside. The sun burned my eyes for a minute, and then it stopped.

"I just am. Okay? You do seem to sleep in a lot lately… did the game last week tire you out?" He asked in the oh-so-annoying voice.

"Goodbye, Josh…" I said hanging up on him. I got dressed in the same clothes I do everyday and ran off with out food. It was Sunday after all, a nice, quiet, spring Sunday morning. I ran to the scramble and stopped to see that even though it's Sunday, no ones there…

I heard church bells ring and then Joshua approached out of nowhere. "Did you come to meet me?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. Why would I?" I asked him. He was weird yesterday. I can plainly tell that he's back to normal. Yesterday was weird to start with…

"You know you can't hide it…" He said, almost suggestively. He can really tick me off sometimes…

Beat walked up. "Why isn't there anyone here? The scramble is usually packed, even on Sundays." Beat said.

"Its weird. I've never seen it this empty before." Shiki said, walking up. She stood by Beat.

"Hey! What are you Hectopascals doing here?" Minamimoto? I thought he was erased or something… We turned around to Minamimoto standing on one of his creations with his megaphone.

"If it isn't Minamimoto…" Joshua said to him. Joshua walked up to him. "So… what is it this time, Sho?" He asked, casually.

"Listen you 000's, I'm the new game master, and you will have to listen to me." He announced on his megaphone.

"You mean to say that we have to play it _again_?" Shiki asked. We were all thinking it; Shiki just was the one to say it.

I sighed at the thought of another week of the stupid game… "… What did they take from us this time?" I thought aloud.

Minamimoto looked at us all. "You binomials have nothing to fear. This week is just another variable in my equation to become Composer." He said. Nothing to fear? Ha! In his psychotic mind maybe… His existence isn't the one on the line. Since I can't not agree, another week can't hurt. Right? "The 5 week of your lives in the game is about to be factored…" Sometimes, he doesn't make sense…

"Alright. I'll be with Beat, okay Neku? You can be with Joshua." Shiki said. Was she expecting me to go another week with him?

"Come, Neku. This should be fun." Joshua told me. He looked into my eyes, smiled, and then walked off in the other direction. Weird kid…

I saw that Shiki was taking Beat to by some more clothes that would "suit" him better. I decided to join. That's right, another week with them…

**XxxXxxX**

**Okay. This one is longer… only by a bit though. Oh well! So, how'd you all like it? I hope you did. Again, this one was typed late at night, so if I made a mistake, tell me. I really am starting to like how this is turning out. I like it. Oh, I won't continue until I know that you like it. So if you reviewed last time, you can again. Also, I'm in need of a mission. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration. So, tell me those, please? I want my readers to be heard too. Thanks again for reading! –gives everyone who read a cookie.-**

_**~Koga123**_


	3. Kagami Zou

**All right… time for chapter three… I never thought it would get this far and have so many reviews! How am I doing on Josh's attitude so far? Good? Okay. I'm sorry for all who hate Yaoi, but this is one. It doesn't get bad though, its mostly emotion, not action, yaoi. (I hope that didn't confuse anyone…) Also… I have no idea what so ever why they are in the game again. Yes… I know I'm the author, but it just happened. Okay? Anyway… on to chapter 3!**

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 3: kagami Zou (mirror image)_

I woke up the next morning, alone in the scramble crossing. Seeing how no one cared that there was a person laying in the middle of the scramble, I was in the game. I have to find Joshua. I ran to Hachiko and looked around. I saw Shiki with beat, but no Joshua. I heard running footsteps behind me and saw several noise chasing a player around. Dirty blonde hair and a light blue button up shirt. "Make a pact with me!" I heard from the kid.

"I accept!" Then that awesome light show that I have now seen four times happened and I was in a battle against noise with who I hope is josh. _"Okay… simple first day noise."_ I thought. There were two Dixiefrogs and one Bigbanfrog. Great, all I had was Pyrokinesis… can't hurt, right? I used it and erased one. Simple enough, right? Joshua got one using his Pyschokinesis. Stupid frogs… they put Josh into mortal peril. After I burned the last Dixiefrog to erasure, we finished.

"Josh, you okay?" I asked him. He was in mortal peril after all. He simply nodded and sat down on a bench next to the Hachiko statue. He looked exhausted from my point of view. I sat down next to him. Our phones simultaneously beeped, the mission's here.

_From:_

_Unknown_

_Subject:_

_Mission_

_X 70+34_

_T 60 minutes_

_Incompletes will be erased._

_The reapers_

"Josh, didn't we already have this one? It seems oddly familiar for sure…" I asked Josh. Shiki and Beat stood there, looking at us discuss the mission over.

"Yeah. That's Mr. Sho Minamimoto for you though. He's never into the new stuff." Joshua explained. I nodded in acceptance. "Lets head for 104 for then." Joshua said, getting up.

Shiki and Beat looked confused. "Why 104?" They both asked. Joshua, being the smart aleck he was, explained the mission to the two. To be more exact, he explained the entire day when we first got it.

"Joshua, wrap it up. We only have 10 minutes to get to 104, and there is a guide reaper…" I told him, recalling that there was a reaper by the entrance to 104.

Joshua nodded his head and finished up with a "Happily ever after…" and they followed me to 104. The guide reaper stopped us.

"…You wanna pass this wall? Well… you all come back in Tiger Punks clothing." He said. We all sighed in unison. Luckily, Beat is always wearing it, so he let us borrow some. Man, we looked weird in Beat's clothing. We showed the guide reaper. He began to laugh hysterically at the sight of us. "You guys can pass." He said, topping his laughing for long enough to open the wall.

I looked at my hand. "Good, the timer's gone…" I said. "So, if it was like last time, where's Pi-face?" I asked. Joshua shrugged. The wind began to blow strong.

There was a familiar voice over a speakerphone. The only thing was, is that it wasn't Minamimoto's voice. I turned around quickly as did Josh, Shiki and Beat. There, on top of 104 is the other Joshua with the speakerphone. "What's he doing here?" I asked aloud.

Shiki looked at Josh, then the other Joshua. "Why are there two of you Josh?" She asked, still eyeing them both.

Josh pondered for a minute about his answer. "It's a long story…" He said in short.

The other Joshua began his announcement. "Listen up you Player scumbags! I am Jacking Shibuya today and you all in it." He chuckled. Yep, that was Joshua… He continued. "I am your new composer! Your all so mighty last composer is now playing among you, as a player, nonetheless." He said, eyeing josh. Josh had a sudden bust of angry on his face as Joshua continued on his ranting. After maybe 2 more minutes of his useless jabber, Josh walked straight toward 104, and to the roof where the other Joshua was. What were they going to do up there? I could see some of the other players talking about Joshua's words and about the kid that climbed 104 just now. I only hope that one of them doesn't fall off.

**XxxXxxX**

**How you like it so far? Like the whole Joshua thing? I'll clear it here. Josh is the real josh and Joshua is the other josh. Make sense? I don't think so… So anyway, this is where I talk about all that random stuff no one wants to know about! I got Odin Sphere a few days ago and I haven't gotten far. Can any of you tell me if it's really any good? Only 7 more reports to go on TWEWY! –Does the happy dance- do any of you even read this? Say you do, if you do, in your comment, please? Also, I won't continue unless I get 50 views for this chapter or 4 reviews, got it? Reviews are very helpful and keep me going. Thanks!**

**Koga123**


	4. yoshiya no Tsumori

**Sorry about the long time to update. I'm doing other stories with deadlines and stuff. Such is the life of an author with a demanding editor… -sighs- so, you guys want the next chapter right? Here it is! Sorry if it's bad… writer's block… I've had since I got an editor. Maybe I'm just stressing. Can any of you tell me how to rid of this block? This chapter will be shorter than usual because of it. Sorry!**

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 4- yoshiya no tsumori … (Joshua's plan)_

When josh made it to the roof, he hit Joshua, almost knocking him off. "You're a pathetic player, I could erase you easily…" Joshua smirked.

"Only in your lonely dreams!" Josh announced, hitting Joshua again. Joshua regained his balance quickly and summoned strong noise that sent josh into a battle. Josh couldn't fight off the noise. As one was erased, even more appeared. Levitation wasn't an option for him. The flying noise knocked him down and he didn't have enough time to use Pyschokinesis to hit them. He knew that he was no match for the noise that Joshua summoned.

I kept watching this, and yet, I didn't do a thing. I couldn't. I know Josh. He won't let me get hurt, because of what his other self is doing. He would push me away. I saw Josh get hit and now is hanging on the edge of the roof. I have to do something. That's when I heard the words, "Neku, do something …" I couldn't stop my self from running up to the roof of 104 to save him.

I got up and shot Joshua back with one of my pins then went to pull Josh up. As I was pulling him up, I lost my grip onto him and he fell. "Josh!" I yelled, trying to jump after him. Joshua grabbed a hold of me.

"Don't waste you life on a fake, Neku." He said. "Can't you tell who's real?" he stepped closer to me and stepped back, now on the edge of the building. "This is goodbye, Neku." He pushed me and I went falling. "How could you, Neku?" I heard as I closed my eyes, awaiting impact and a quick erasure.

Next thing I know, I'm underneath the Statue of Hachiko, with Josh next to me, still asleep. This is a first… I've never been awake before him. Maybe he's dead… I mean we didn't die before entering the game, did we? Ugh! I can't think! I sat down on a bench next to another player, waiting for her partner to wake up. We started a short conversation talking about the missions to come and what it really is like.

Twenty minutes since I've woken up. No mission and Josh is still asleep. I'm beginning to think that he is dead. Eve, the girl I was talking to, still have not had her partner wake up. Now that I mention that, only one of each pact has woken up so far. That knocks out half of the players. What happened to them? I can see some of the girls, that have men as partners, are trying to wake their partner up. Eve said that she accepted the partnership, and so did several others that I have asked. Does that mean all the players that asked their partners to make a pact are under some sort of spell or trick, or something that is keeping them from waking up?

All the ones awake heard a loud beep all at once. Was it the mission? We all simultaneously flipped open our cell phones and looked at he message:

_From:_

_**Unknown**_

_Subject:_

_**Announcement**_

_All of your old partners are_

_Asleep for a while._

_Choose a new partner for the_

_Time being… choose wisely._

_The reapers_

Eve and I looked at each other, and then quickly formed a pact. "Why do we need new partners? Why only on the 2nd day?" I asked her. She shrugged. As each of the new pacts were formed, we got new mail:

_From:_

_**Unknown**_

_Subject:_

_**Mission**_

_Mission II-_

_Pi is the only variable_

_The reapers_

"What the heck does that mean?" Eve asked. She studied the mission a bit more, but still got nothing.

"Considering this is Sho Minamimoto, The evil algebra teacher, this has to be a lame math riddle of some sort." I replied. Eve laughed a bit. I couldn't laugh, because I knew that Joshua was still asleep. No one could replace him.

_Please, bring him back…_

**XxxXxxX**

**Like my story? I only ask of this from you guys that read this, I have no clue what the mission is about… It sounded cool and I chose it. Can any of you review with a suggestion for me? I won't be able to continue without a mission to accomplish. So, do you guys like the Japanese titles? I thought it would match because it takes place in Japan. I'm not good at Japanese yet, so I don't know if the grammar's right. Tell me if I did do it wrong. I'll fix it.**

**In order for me to continue, one suggestion must be given to help me along. I might use it, or use the idea of it. I need it!**

_**Look! I made a mission for you all!**_

_Koga123_


	5. Neku no seimeisen

**Hello every one! I hope you are all grateful of the one person that suggested an idea. Thank you, ****Tyler11-is-the-MASTER for the suggestion. I would have had no idea what it would be, or it would be the lame one my brother came up with, "Find the Pie. You have 15 minutes." Or something like that. That would've been funny though… "Neku where's the pie then?" I'm gonna have to make a one shot of that sometime… okay. On to chapter 5!**

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 5- Neku no seimeisen (Neku's lifeline)_

I began to decipher the message and looked at Eve, who was sitting on the bench, behind Hachiko. "Well…" I started. "Its seems like it could be like last time too. Pi's first number is 3, right? I could mean route three." I told her. She nodded and followed me to Cadoi City. "Okay. Route three is the route leading Cadoi City to Molco. It has to be somewhere around here…" I said, searching for that something. There was a reaper standing by the Molco entrance. "It must be there, Eve." I said, dragging her with me to the Reaper.

"You want pass this wall, well bring m-" The reaper stopped and looked at us. "Neku-kun! Long time no see!" Said the reaper. "Where's Josh, oh yeah, he's asleep, isn't he? Sorry about that." Who the heck was this reaper? I can't remember being good friends with a reaper…

"Who are you exactly?" I asked. He flipped off his hood. "777?" I asked, amazed that he could fit that spiky hair under that hood without messing up. He nodded. "So… 777, you know what the mission's about?" I asked.

"In fact I do, but… I can't tell you. You know, until you pass the wall…" He said, heading on to something. "Here's what you gotta do. Bring me… uh… no, better. You and your partner switch clothes, come back to me then." 777 said, laughing. I sadly nodded and so did Eve.

"Eve, can I even fit in your clothes?" I asked, looking at how small she was. She nodded. After changing, we looked like dorks… My clothes were huge on her and the whole headphone thing doesn't work with her. Me, on the other hand, was in worse condition. Miniskirts don't look good on men… No way in heck am I doing this ever again… we headed back to 777. "Is this good enough for ya?" I asked, trying to keep the miniskirt from going any higher than it was.

777 laughed at the sight of us. "Okay, Neku, do a girly pose, you, his partner, act like Neku." I could plainly tell that he was fun with this…

I tried to imitate Shiki, but that failed horribly. 777 laughed hard when I hit the floor and my skirt went flying… he told Eve to do her imitation. "Must…resist…emo…urges…" She said. 777 laughed at good she was at imitating me.

"Okay." He started. "Go change back into your normal attire and I'll let you pass." 777 finished, trying to hold back laughing as I attempted to walk while keeping down the skirt that insisted on moving up. We came back ten minutes later and he let us pass. "Oh, about the mission. Find something wrong with Route three and fix it." He stated. 777 disappeared shortly after.

"So what looks out of the ordinary?" I asked Eve. She shook her head and looked around. I looked up and saw a giant heap of garbage. How could I have missed that, I wonder… "Oh look, one of the Grim Heaper's heaps of garbage." I said, going to touch it like I always do. It felt weird this time, like the angles were all wrong. I know he always has his at 32.65-degree angles, I wonder why it changed… Wait, this is the mission? Fix Pi face's angles? "Uh… Eve, I found out what was wrong. You got a protractor by any chance?" I asked. She shook her head. She has been rather silent… Is she still in shock from this morning?

I moved the one piece that was out of place to its correct angle by eye. I heard a screech from a megaphone. Pi face has appeared… "Announcing all incomplete Ratios!" Every one of the players turned to see him on top of his wonderful tower of trash. "I am amazed at the time it took you tetrahedral to solve this simple equation! Await the next equation, for it will be a level higher than any of you can comprehend!" he announced. My brain hurts from all the big, mathematical terms! He disappeared quickly enough though. I checked my hand. The timer's gone… good.

"Eve, you okay?" I asked her. She did look a little pale, so did some of the other players today too. All at once, half of the remaining players fell. I could hear screams from the ones still awake. What is going on? First Josh, now Eve, I only hope that Shiki and Beat are okay…

_What's going on?_

**XxxXxxX**

**Yo. How you guys like it so far? I'm sorry it took me long to post this chapter… It's that I have a lot to do recently and also that I have other things to type. So… getting off that topic, the suspense is growing, right? Now only ¼ of the beginning players are still awake and the week's only started. Will Neku be able to survive the rest of the week? Will he be able to solve the mystery of the sleeping players? Who knows? Only me! Tune in next time for an amazing chapter of… Filling the gap! Okay… I'm not too good with stuff like that am I? I need reviews for a new mission and at least 2, okay? All I'm asking for is 50 views and 2 mission suggestions, okay? You guys can do that, right? I only want to get the readers into my stories is all. Thanks again Tyler11-is-the-master for the idea. It was greatly appreciated. **

_Working hard on the other chapters…_

_**Koga123**_


	6. Naze Watashi?

… **Um, Hi guys? *avoids being shot and such* My muse has come back, even if just a little thanks to wonderful fan fictions on this site~ So… We should get started with this then, shouldn't we?**

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 6- Naze Watashi? (Why me?)_

I sat down again, alone, waiting for mail to find new partners. It didn't come. Instead, came the mission.

**Subject:**

Mission

**From:**

Unknown

**Message:**

The octet rule

Applies to

Mathematics too…

_~The reapers_

Octet rule? Science? I hate this man… I really do. What does that have to do with anything? Wait… does that mean he plans to cut it down again? There was no time limit and there are only a fourth of the players left. Another half and it'll be and eighth. I could be next… I 'd better find Shiki and Beat. I ran around all of Shibuya and found myself in Udagawa. There were four bodies there. Two were recognizable straight forward by their clothing. "No…" I quietly said, seeing my friends asleep. I tried to wake them up, more than I did with Joshua. They were my friends more than he was and I needed them. They didn't wake up.

I sat next to Shiki with Beat on her other side, remembering the times we shared. I was still the ignorant, idiot I was when I was alive. I've changed a lot since then. She taught me to trust, Josh taught me to listen, and Beat to put it all together. I loved those three weeks with them. Even through the threat of sudden erasure at any moment, and hard missions, I loved it. Why though?

A sudden movement behind me snapped me out of my thought of the past. "Who's there?" I asked the figure that pasted by. It was a young man that looked a lot like… Josh. I walked up to him. "Josh? Is that you?" I asked him. The person nodded his head.

"I'm just not the one you're used to. Oh, and I go by Yoshiya." He told me. Yoshiya? Isn't… that Josh's real name? Then that would mean that he's the other one…the one from my last game? "Oh, come now, Neku. There's no reason to act like you've seen a ghost." Yoshiya said. "And it seems you need me at the moment, considering the mission." He moved his arms in his usual "you know I'm right" position.

"I have no other choice. I guess a pact would work… for now. Just don't be like Josh. I want to be able to tell the difference." I told him. He shrugged and the magical, well not anymore, light show took its turn. Stuck with Josh again? This is going to be a long week…

"Come on, Neku, I know a way to wake everyone up. This happened in my City about a week ago." He said. Why's he so helpful to a city that isn't really his? "Don't believe me?" He asked. I don't, but do I really have another way to go? I followed him to the river.

"Its been so long, hasn't it Neku? Since you saw me here?" He asked. Yoshiya was right. It's been quite a few months since the last week I was in ended. He looked around the river quickly. "Uh… where's the conductor?" He asked me.

"We lost the conductor right before I met you a few months ago." I told him. He mouthed an Oh before telling me that Shibuya was doomed with out one. "Is it that hard to be a conductor? I mean, all they have to do is mess with the music and help with the reviving of people, don't they?" I asked. He nodded. "Is there… a way I can do it?"

Yoshiya nodded. "But only if the city approves it." He told me. The city? How can it approve anything? He could see the confusion on my face. "Did you know the Game is watched over by the city, the holy object of this City? It's a person that has always been here, creating music to help the City grow." Yoshiya explained.

How is that possible? My confusion only increased as I attempted to imagine how it was. "Is that how Joshua has been able to be composer so long?" I questioned the other him. "Why Megumi was with him as well?" I added.

All he did was nod and walk through the Rubicon and the Dead God's Pad to the Throne room where I last saw this version of him. "I want to help my counterpart as much as possible, Neku. I think the only way is combining your music with the City's." He explained to me.

And with that, he closed his eyes and took several steps behind me. He pulled out his hands in front of him and spread them apart, forming several bars of music. He created another, right below that and started messing with the top.

I stood there. I could feel something, hear it as well. Yoshiya was messing with something connected to me. Soon I could hear music and see the notes on the score floating in front of Joshua's counterpart.

"I'm not sure if I am able to do this, but I'm sure if I explain to the City that she'll die without you, you'll be accepted as Conductor." He smiled, forming rhythms and chords, a tune that seemed familiar. A small chuckle came from Yoshiya's lips. "Will you be able to stand working for my counterpart for the rest of eternity?"

I let out a small sigh. I had to give in to this if I were to save my friends… I had to. "it's not I'll be living with him or anything, right?" But the small smile that stretched across the other's face said otherwise. "We won't be in the same room." And again, that smile stretched just a tad more.

"You'll be living in the River with my counterpart." Yoshiya said, reading through music created on the bottom score. "The Composer is dependent on his conductor to thoroughly see the performance to the end. Though, The Composer forms a bond with his Conductor so that they can hear one another and connect so nothing is misunderstood."

Great… All I need is Josh knowing what I am thinking. "How much longer will it be until I'm accepted as the Conductor?" I was a little impatient. Who knows what will happen if I can't save everyone in time?

"It'll be a little while longer, Neku." Yoshiya explained, seeming to reply to the bottom score with the top. "I'm getting access to work Shibuya. She's being stubborn."

So… I waited and waited. It took about an hour of me standing there, watching Yoshiya move his hands, not completely able to see everything he was playing with.

Just as I was about to finally sit down and relax, Yoshiya stopped me. "She gave me permission. Are you ready to become the Conductor over all of Shibuya?" I nodded my head. "Are you prepared to take on the burden of The City, The UG and RG, The Game, and your Composer?" I hesitated and nodded again.

"Let's get this party started then~"

**XxxXxxX**

**See? It's a tad longer than the others~ I didn't feel like writing an elaborate Conductor transforming thingy yet. Muse started dying again… Oh well. Hey, I've got an excellent idea everyone~ If you give me bunches of reviews, I'll give you bunches to read~ How does that sound to you?**

**~Koga123**


End file.
